


Fall

by AllHeartsAreBroken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Boys at the park, M/M, Sherlock is an idiot, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken
Summary: Who wants ordinary walks in the park? They're so boring.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockWatson_Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/gifts), [maartiinkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/gifts), [addicted2hugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2hugh/gifts), [smolteabee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolteabee/gifts).

> My add to the 221B autumn challenge :)

John looked up to the tall figure climbing an oak tree and sighed, wondering why every single thing they did needed to turn into something dangerous, even a mundane activity like a walk in the park.

"Sherlock, I don't think this is a good idea"

"I'm almost there, John!"

"You must have noticed these boughs don't look particularly solid, we can find another-"

John's sentence got interrupted by a sinister and sharp _crack_, and then Sherlock was falling almost 10 feet, landing on a pile of crunchy red and brown leaves, which luckily happened to be right below him.

The detective sat up with a pained moan, leaves stuck in his messy hair, and John couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin. "Oh, you find this funny"

"Yeah" John said, his hands on his belly. "Yeah, I do. Especially considering you climbed a tree just to get some resin for your bloody experiments".

Sherlock suddenly grabbed the doctor by the sleeve of his black jacket and dragged him down with him, and time seemed to stop when John found himself lying on top of his friend.

Their eyes locked, their breaths mingled, their hearts beat together and created an inaudible melody, the bed of leaves shielding their bodies as the wind began to blow.

**Author's Note:**

> Got the title? Got it?? Fall=autumn, and Sherlock fell from a tree... I AM A GENIUS


End file.
